


when the cold sets in

by someawkwardprose



Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: Cody and his Jedi, waiting for rescue.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	when the cold sets in

**Author's Note:**

> just importing snippets from my tumblr, originally posted [here](https://someawkwardprose.tumblr.com/post/634337272748195841/codywan-double-drabble-angst-major-character)

“It’s alright, sir,” Cody promises, his voice cracking. “It won’t be long now.”

His General can’t understand him, had lost his battle with unconsciousness an hour ago, but it makes Cody feel better to think that Obi-Wan could at least hear his voice. That he knew he wasn’t alone.

His General is stretched out on the dirt floor, his head on Cody’s lap. It couldn’t be comfortable, but Cody’s shattered knee and the General’s head wound had ruled out any chance of comfort. This way, Cody could keep a finger on his General’s pulse, could measure the weak thump as it grew fainter.

They’d had hope, early on, that it wouldn’t be long before the surviving scouting team found them. Then, as time passed, they had found some consolation that the rest of the 212th would be searching. Eventually, his General had joked that if nothing else, Skywalker’s unerring ability to find, rescue, and thus hold it over his master, would come in handy. But as the hours ticked by with no one responding to the distress beacon, as General Kenobi’s breath grew shallower, and the cold set in -

Cody had always known he’d die in this war. He just hadn’t thought he’d outlive his General.


End file.
